Sepuhan Senja
by Vreezie
Summary: Yuuri membantunya mendapatkan warnanya kembali.


**Yuri! on Ice** **© MAPPA, Mitsurō Kubo, dan Tadashi Hiramatsu**

Hint BL bagi yang mau berimajinasi. Selamat membaca~

.

Tak akan ada yang namanya langit runtuh. Yuri terus berpikir kalau apa yang tidak ada tak mungkin dapat terjatuh. Karena kakeknya pernah berkata kalau langit adalah kanvas yang dilukis oleh Tuhan dan ditaburi manik-manik yang berkilauan. Hamparan birunya yang cerah adalah simbol agar manusia selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang ada, bahwa ia masih bisa mengenalinya dan tidak harus menjadi orang yang tidak bisa melihat warna.

Seperti dirinya yang hanya hitam-putih.

"Apa perlu aku bawakan sesuatu yang hangat, Yurio?" tanya Yuuri melewati beberapa tumpukan kardus yang tak tega untuk Yuri buang dengan jangka lebar yang hati-hati, kemudian berhenti dua meter di depan peri Rusia. Ia membatasi diri untuk privasi.

Yuuri menggeleng, mendekap lututnya dan menutupi wajah dengan rambut pirang yang semakin panjang. Ia masih enggan menjawab. Tidak kunjung ada satupun yang bisa mewarnai dirinya walau Yuuri telah menjadi seorang yang teramat baik, mengalahkan Yakov yang tidak sanggup melihat anak asuhnya terus bermurung hati, mengalahkan Viktor yang menyerah ketika mencari cara untuk membuatnya lebih baik, pun pula mengalahkan Otabek yang penerbangannya telah menanti.

"Kalau kau tak mau kembali ke kamar untuk tidur, tak akan ada hari yang cerah untuk besok."

"Memang tak ada lagi hari yang cerah, Katsudon," Yuri menyahut, suaranya serak dan sedih. "Sebaiknya kau kemasi barangmu dan lekas kembali ke Jepang. Kau harus fokus dengan programmu kalau tidak ingin kalah dariku lagi."

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu."

"Kau akan."

Ujung sepatu rumah milik Yuuri berpindah mendekati topangan sofa. "Aku ada di sini karena kita berteman."

"Kita tidak berteman," nadanya tidak benar-benar bermaksud penolakan. Yuri semakin mengeratkan pelukan kakinya, semakin menempel dengan punggung sofa. Itu membuatnya sedikit lebih hangat. Yuri benar-benar memerlukan sebuah tongkat penyangga untuk dirinya.

"Tentu kita berteman." Yuuri mengambil satu bantal di atas sofa, memindahkannya ke pangkuan selagi ia menduduki sisi kanan yang lengang. Yuri tak berniat menggeser duduknya.

Di belakang mereka ada gorden yang tertutup, sudah tidak dibuka lagi karena Yuri enggan. Pun pula tak ia izinkan siapapun menyentuhnya. Tapi di luar sangat hangat, maka Yuuri menjulurkan tangannya, menarik kain putih itu hingga menepi.

Padang hijau yang rimbun membuat Yuuri ingin membawa kawannya memandangi langit di sana.

Yuri tidak bereaksi, mungkin tidak menyadari karena dekapan defensifnya.

"Apa kau ingin ikut ke Jepang bersamaku?" tanya Yuuri dengan kalimat sama, entah sudah berapa kali.

Yuuri yakin remaja itu tengah mencari dirinya, terombang-ambing dalam sendu ketika sebagian harinya telah melayang.

Segalanya, mulai dari kursi goyang, rak buku, terali dengan karat, dan bahkan bau jamur di dinding lembab adalah yang Yuri sebut dengan rumah. Namun tak demikian jika kakeknya telah menitih hidup yang baru dengan dunia yang baru juga.

Rumah ini telah asing baginya sejak tiga minggu lalu. Menggurat luka.

"Kita bisa berlatih bersama dan tinggal bersama pula."

Yuri mengangkat kepalanya. Ia berpikir keras di balik kantung matanya yang menebal dan hitam—disembunyikan dengan rambut yang berjuntai-juntai. "Dan kau berharap aku berlatih dengan sainganku?"

"Tahun lalu pun kau mengajariku cara melakukan salchow."

Yuuri tengah menawarkan sebuah keluarga.

Belum sempat Yuri menjawab, Yuuri telah menggeser duduknya lebih rapat. Ia singkirkan bantal lain yang menjadi pembatas mereka hingga terusir ke balik punggungnya. Bibirnya terangkat, tidak lebar namun cukup hangat. Ia kemudian merentangkan tangannya.

"Teman selalu ada untuk yang lain, Yurio."

Ketika itu Yuri membiarkan dirinya dipeluk untuk kali pertama sejak pintu kamar kakeknya tertutup dan tak akan pernah terbuka lagi, ia terisak di antara cahaya dari balik jendela.

.

Telah ada warna merah muda yang kembali pada hidupnya.

END

Warna merah muda = kehangatan dan cinta, udah pada tahu ya, hehehe. Ketuker-tuker mulu pas nulis Yuuri dan Yuri ;;;

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Vee undur diri~


End file.
